


特工学院

by Jacinthe000



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe000/pseuds/Jacinthe000





	特工学院

1.  
白宇进了特工学院  
朱一龙是现役特工中的top1 也是白宇的导师  
特工学院都是1对1教学的

3年过去  
白宇同学以门门考核都是第一的成绩顺利完成了各项教学  
当然在特工学院的历史记录上，白宇的成绩只是第二  
第一就是他的导师朱一龙

2.  
最后一门课程  
教学完毕通过考核就可以进入最终评测  
最终评测通过就可以成为正式特工开始执行任务了  
白宇信心满满地开始了最后一门课程

最后一门课程难度系数特别高  
内容是——色诱  
白宇之前学过礼仪表演开飞机扛大炮编程黑客乐器和各种外国语  
但是这次的教学内容真与众不同

3.  
他的导师朱一龙上来就根据他的口味把自己打扮的如同开屏的孔雀  
浑身散发着天下第一美貌的光环  
白宇是个死颜控，对朱一龙的长相本来已经没有任何抵抗能力了，更架不住人家一通打扮宛如仙人下凡  
然后被朱一龙顺顺利利地摁在床上

虽然导师是个男人  
但是以后的任务少不了为了正义跟男人出卖自己的男色的  
现在的对象是朱一龙，白宇还有点暗自高兴  
同期几个一起入学的学员  
他们的导师那个长相有些真的惨不忍睹  
想到这里他为那些同志们默哀了3秒

4.  
“别分心  
我在给你做示范  
我只教一次。”

朱一龙手放在白宇的腰后，顺着后腰脊背轻轻地抚摸  
靠在白宇耳边 边吹气边说

“耳朵，脖子，喉结，后腰，肚脐，锁骨，乳头，大腿，臀部，手脚…  
人体的敏感带很多，大抵都在我刚刚说的那几处。”

朱一龙说着说着伸出舌头舔了一口白宇的耳垂

像过了道电一般，打了个寒颤  
白宇觉得自己浑身汗毛都竖立起来了

5.  
“没有过经验？”

朱一龙察觉到他的反应

白宇的脸顿时刹红  
连耳尖都变得红扑扑的

“没有。”

“我希望以后你没机会接触到这种需要出卖身体的任务  
但是为了防止意外情况，这种教学是必要的  
除了插入我接下来会示范完全套流程，你要仔细观察我的行为和自己身体的反应  
没人能打包票以后你的任务对象是男是女是攻是受。”

6.  
白宇强行让自己镇定下来  
内心告诉自己你可以你可以你可以的  
然后狠狠地点头并嗯了一声出来

朱一龙的嘴贴了上来，含住白宇红润的双唇  
白宇有些不知所措

“没接吻过？  
那可不行，多数情况是接吻过程中从目标身上取得指纹钥匙等资料，不会接吻怎么行？”

朱一龙说完这些话  
咬住白宇的双瓣用舌头舔了几下  
强硬地伸进对方的口中  
肆无忌惮地搅弄着  
齿间上颌被舌头舔噬  
酥酥麻麻的感觉  
情欲冲撞着名为理智的栅栏  
让白宇甚至有点忘记自己是在被教学

7.  
“记住我是怎么做的。”

朱一龙察觉到了  
并没有停下嘴上的进攻  
朱一龙一只脚站着一只脚挤进白宇双腿中间  
一只手撑着自己的身体，一只手握着白宇的下巴

“放松去享受，但是记住你身体的感受。”

8.  
说完这句话朱一龙又堵住了白宇的嘴  
一边用舌头撩拨，一边将原本握着下巴的手往下游走  
衬衣的纽扣一颗颗地被解开  
朱一龙的手在他的身上游走着  
指尖若有若无地划过胸前两点  
然后搂住了白宇的细腰  
朱一龙整个身子压了上来  
原本撑着的手转移到了白宇的发上  
朱一龙停下接吻将目标转移到了白宇的耳朵上

“舔，咬，含  
耳朵上有丰富的毛细血管  
也是人体很重要一个敏感带。”

刚刚的亲吻让白宇的小兄弟不受控制地站立起来  
现在对耳朵的拨弄刺激着小兄弟开始分泌前列腺液

9.  
“脖子女性大部分脖子是敏感带。  
男性的话只有一部分会有感觉，喉结也是部分人会有特别强烈的反应。”

朱一龙说完边开始亲吻白宇的脖子和喉结  
而白宇的脖子没什么反应，但喉结的的确确是敏感带  
在朱一龙开始亲咬喉结的时候，白宇整个人的反应都很强烈，哪怕他真的很努力地控制着

“男性乳头也是一部分人非常敏感  
女性的话乳头基本都是敏感带。”

朱一龙原本是用手指去抚摸白宇胸前两个红点的  
随着教学的推进  
他那手换成了舌头  
含着那小凸起用舌头打转 时不时轻轻咬两下  
然后又换了一边继续

10.  
白宇的身体很享受乳头被舔咬的感觉  
下体在这一串的刺激下愈发涨得明显

“顺着腹白线舔下来会特别刺激  
腹部和肚脐周边都是可以进行刺激的点。”

朱一龙顺着腹白线一路舔下来  
在肚脐和腹肌周围抚摸刺激了很久  
再往下就是下半身了

11.  
朱一龙解开白宇的皮带  
拉下拉链将他的下半身也脱的精光

白宇有点害羞  
自家小兄弟现在硬的不行，直接和自己的导师打了个正面招呼

“现在什么感觉？”

硬的难受

“再忍一忍，还有几个敏感点还没教，  
手给我。”

12.  
朱一龙将手伸到他的大腿根部开始抚摸  
同时将白宇的食指和中指放进来自己的嘴里含着  
头前后摆动着吞吐着白宇的手指

一股温暖舒爽的感觉涌上白宇心头  
视觉上看着朱一龙含着自己的手指吞吐也是非常浓烈的冲击  
白宇捂住了自己的脸

“我受不了了，我难受。”

朱一龙停下了动作

“真受不了算了，你去浴室自己解决一下吧。”

得到了朱一龙的允许白宇飞快地从床上逃脱  
窜进了浴室

13.  
身下涨得发疼  
白宇用手急匆匆地快速撸动着自己的小兄弟  
脑海里忍不住回想起朱一龙吃他手指的样子  
白宇怀着负罪感，想控制自己不去想朱一龙  
可是不行，越是告诉自己不去想  
眼前的画面越清晰，从朱一龙吃自己的手的画面已经变成了朱一龙吃自己小兄弟的画面  
负罪感和下体的快感参杂在一起  
白宇忍不住地小声叫着“龙哥…老师…哥哥…”一边射了出来

短暂的快感过后白宇陷入了深深地自责和罪恶感中  
他打开了淋浴，在热水中胡思乱想  
他说过我是他带的第一个学生  
所以他以前应该没这么对过别人吧  
不对，他曾经也是学生  
也就是他以前也被人这么对待过  
他这么熟练的样子  
是不是执行过很多色诱的任务？  
对啊，他是金牌特工，各科成绩都是创造了学院的最高纪录的。  
他老师当时这么对他他肯定是一次过的  
他吻技真好，是不是亲吻过无数个目标对象  
让他们意乱情迷？  
他好熟练，那张嘴是不是曾经给别人口过？  
他和那些男男女女上过床吗？上了人家还是被人家上了？  
……

14.  
白宇一直是喜欢朱一龙的  
一见钟情的那种  
18岁少男爱上自己颜值才华能力性格全满分的导师，不正常吗？  
但是他不敢表露自己的心意  
虽然朱一龙有且只有他一个学生  
但也不妨学校里的男男女女对朱一龙的喜欢  
今天谁和朱一龙表白了  
明天谁和朱一龙表白了  
这些消息听过无数次  
每次的结果都是被拒绝了

作为一个老师朱一龙对学生无疑是好的  
教的内容都很详细  
白宇学的也快，不懂就问  
因为朱一龙实际也没大白宇很多，只差8岁  
所以白宇有时候也不会叫朱一龙老师，会叫龙哥  
当然也有几次开玩笑的时候，白宇叫了朱一龙哥哥  
而朱一龙也回应了  
白宇觉得现在的自己还只是个预备役特工  
他想等自己毕业了，成为正式的优秀的特工后再去追求朱一龙

15.  
他拼命告诉自己  
一切只是因为他们的身份特殊  
这只是教学，做这些事情的时候都是不带任何感情的  
但是他还是难受  
朱一龙真的很认真地教他，但是他满脑子都是对朱一龙的欲望，他感觉自己辜负了朱一龙的教导  
想到以后朱一龙可能会对别人做同样的事  
以前朱一龙可能在任务中也多次奉献了自己  
这些混乱的想法在他脑海里叫嚣碰撞爆炸

不知道洗了多久  
白宇裹着浴巾出来了  
朱一龙还没走

16.  
“解决了吗？”

“嗯”

“那继续吧，刚刚射过现在应该没那么敏感了”

白宇以为今天的教学就这么结束了  
可是朱一龙让他继续学  
他也只能硬着头皮躺到了床上

17.  
朱一龙解开了他身上的浴巾  
小兄弟刚刚发泄过一番现在已经是瘪着的状态了

“除了刚刚说的几个敏感点，还有臀部，你转过来。  
这里是骶骨，这里的神经连接着阴茎，所以也是个敏感点”

朱一龙的手在白宇的屁股上揉搓  
手指按压着他的骶骨  
随后朱一龙跨跪在白宇的身上

18.  
“还有背部。”

朱一龙开始亲吻白宇的后背  
空闲的手在白宇的大腿来回抚摸

白宇又硬了，他心里嫌弃着自己不争气的老二  
没用的东西

19.  
朱一龙将手伸到白宇的囊袋

“最最敏感的地方肯定是性器官，阴茎周围的所有皮肤都非常的敏感。  
男女性交是以男方阴茎插入女方阴道，男男性交是攻方阴茎插入受方肛门。  
男女的话我就不多说了，黄片总看过的。  
主要说一下男男之间的性行为。”

20.  
朱一龙一边抚摸着白宇一边说着教学内容

白宇被朱一龙摸的硬邦邦也只能竖起耳朵听

“肛门不同于阴道不会主动分泌润滑液体，所以润滑油和扩张都是非常必须的。  
作为老师不希望你有一天用到这些知识，但是如果真的万不得已要这样的，不管你是攻方还是受方，都得戴套。  
好了你转回来吧。”

21.  
朱一龙原本贴着白宇的身子正了起来  
坐在了床上  
白宇翻了个身

“无论男女，有时候都不会真的进行性交。  
男男间的性行为比较麻烦需要大量准备，更多时候会选择口交。”

朱一龙看着白宇抬着头的小兄弟  
白宇意识过来从躺着直接缩成了坐姿

22.  
“龙哥别。”

朱一龙反应过来笑了笑

“我不会给你口的，你放心。  
今天教学结束，你还有别的问题吗？”

白宇的脑子根本转不过来只能支支吾吾地说没有

“没有的话我先走了，我房间在隔壁。  
你今天自己消化一下，不懂就直接来找我。  
早点休息，明天继续教学。”

23.  
朱一龙关上了门  
白宇躺在床上羞耻的不行  
消化怎么消化啊？

敏感点？  
接吻技巧？  
做个特工还得为了事业贡献菊花？

赤身裸体在喜欢的人面前硬

被朱一龙亲吻抚摸  
也和梦一样

爆炸的信息量在白宇脑内横飞  
不知道什么时候睡着了

24.  
第二天的内容比第一天好很多  
内容是关于换装  
每次目任务目标的资料都是有的  
如果需要色诱都会调查清楚喜欢的类型  
例如性别，相貌特征，气质特征

朱一龙在线换装给他演示了什么叫变脸  
上一秒青春阳光大男孩  
下一秒斯文禁欲精英  
年下小奶狗和傲娇小狼狗  
文质彬彬大美人和健康肌肉型男无缝切换  
生生给白宇看呆了

25.  
当然每个扮相都非常好看  
沉迷朱一龙颜值无法自拔的白宇感觉自己好像被扔进一个深不见底的坑里出不来了

白宇学的也很快  
很快就从衣帽架各式各样的服装配饰中挑出来适合自己的各式各样的装扮

在换脸这条路上和朱一龙比起来甚至有过之而无不及  
贵气多金小公子，阳光纯情大男生  
沧桑不羁帅大叔，软萌无害小甜心

第二天的课程过的非常顺利。

26.  
第三天是肢体接触同时完成任务

朱一龙将钥匙藏在口袋里  
让白宇同他接吻的时候将钥匙偷走

白宇同学失败了无数次  
他的接吻技巧本来就不好  
更别说一边kiss一边偷东西

27.  
失败的次数多了朱一龙干脆让他不要管偷钥匙这项任务，只管专心致志提高吻技  
然后两个人不知道吻了多少次  
反正最后两个人嘴巴肿的和吃过辣酱一样  
白宇终于学会了接吻的技巧

28.  
第四天是接着第三天的内容  
接吻技巧过关了  
继续边接吻边偷钥匙  
白宇在昨天和朱一龙亲了一天后  
终于在今天稍微开了点窍  
虽然失败了几次  
终于在第三次接吻的时候成功了

他还没来得及高兴  
新的任务难度升级了  
这回是取指纹

29.  
取指纹用了半天时间  
接吻拥抱牵手都用上了  
终于勉强取得了指纹

白宇亲朱一龙都快亲到麻木了  
他感觉自己吻技都快炉火纯青了

30.  
第五天的内容是亲密的时候把对方弄晕  
哪个阶段打晕取决于对方的战斗力  
有些弱鸡靠近了就可以直接打晕了  
有些防备心超重的可能床都上完了人家也不给你机会

训练对象朱一龙这种大概就是床上运动都结束了你还没找到机会反杀的那种  
所以朱一龙并不强行要求白宇一定要成功  
只是告诉他每个阶段什么时候人的戒备心最弱  
下手的时候有哪些注意事项

31.  
总之又是从拥抱牵手接吻推到到扒衣服都过了好几遍

结束后朱一龙表示教学阶段结束  
明天进行考核

32.  
白宇感觉这种训练这么持续下去  
可能某一天他看到朱一龙都硬不起来了  
得亏训练结束了  
当然万一真硬不起来了这并不代表他不喜欢朱一龙了  
他对朱一龙的喜欢倒是越来越强烈了

他回房间洗漱完  
又躺在床上开始了胡思乱想  
白宇其实憋了一肚子的话想问朱一龙  
这几天脑子过于混乱他不知道该怎么问  
今天他觉得自己稍微冷静了一些  
问题的脉络开始清晰起来

33.  
他去敲了朱一龙的房门  
开门的时候朱一龙刚刚洗完澡  
只用浴巾包着下半身  
头发上的水还湿哒哒地往下滴

这阵子  
全部是白宇被扒光  
白宇最好的时候也只脱了朱一龙的外套  
现在是朱一龙在他面前时穿的最少的时候了

34.  
“龙哥，我能进来吗？”

“进来吧”

白宇坐到了凳子上，朱一龙则坐在床上。

“龙哥要么你先去穿个衣服？”

“嗯”

白宇把眼睛转开不去看，朱一龙则换了身睡衣。

35.  
“好了，你说吧。”

“那个我这几天反复在思考一些问题，想来请教你”

“你管自己问，我知道的我都会告诉你的”

“龙哥，这门课以前你的老师也是这么教你的吗？”

“我那个时候还没这门课，这门课是这两年新增的。”

白宇内心一块石头落下，当然还悬着好几块。

36.  
“你出过要献身的任务么？不是接吻拥抱那种，是那种真刀实枪上场的。”

“你是来向我请教实战经验的吗？”

“不是，我是觉得做这些事心里多少会有些疙瘩吧，如果你以前经历过我想问问你是怎么调整自己的心态的。”

白宇说的很冠冕堂皇。

37.  
“其实我没碰到过这种任务。”

“啥？”

白宇第一反应是不相信，朱一龙表现出来的完全是个老司机。

“你表现的完全不像啊！”

“可是我真的没有为事业献身过啊。”

38.  
白宇听到这话心里没有高兴，反倒凉了一大截。朱一龙这个表现，结果一来没人教，二来没有出过类似任务，结果知识这么远不哦，大概率是，平时性经验丰富。

“小白，怎么了？”

“没，没。就觉得老师你懂这么多，你女朋友应该挺幸福的。”

白宇酸溜溜地说。

“我也没女朋友啊”

“那你男朋友挺幸福的。”

“你想啥呢，我就一老光棍。”

白宇一脸懵逼，没对象。  
怎么回事？

39.  
“你是不是误会什么了？”

白宇完全不知道该咋解释。  
不过朱一龙自己开口了。

“我十八岁进了特工学院，二十岁成为特工，现在二十八岁。我们这行业太危险了，所以我没找过对象。”

“那你教我的时候咋这么熟练？”

“很熟练吗？我就口头上很厉害吧。”

“那咋不找呢？学校里暗恋你的男男女女多了去了你不是三天两头收到表白么？”

“我不喜欢，我觉得我一个人挺好的。”

40.  
白宇听完不知道该怎么办了，表白吗？  
一个没有性经验的人对着自己的裸体，每天和自己接吻一点越轨的事都没做出来，他肯定对自己没意思只是把自己当作一个学生吧。

“龙哥，那我先回去了，明天还要考核呢。”

白宇感觉自己在朱一龙房间真的坐不住了，溜之大吉。

41.  
白宇做梦了  
梦里他不是当事者，更像是个窥视者  
他窥见朱一龙和一名看不清楚相貌的男子赤身裸体在做爱  
他想靠近想发声却怎么也没办法  
只能眼睁睁看着梦里那人  
和别人做着他想做的事

惊醒，一身冷汗

42.  
这门课程的最终考核  
朱一龙和白宇关进一间只能通过密码打开的门的房间  
关键信息在朱一龙身上  
一天内从房间里出来就算过关

有半个小时时间供白宇在道具服装间进行准备

43.  
进入道具间  
白宇飞快地整理了一下思路  
关键信息在朱一龙身上  
课程内容是色诱  
考核内容肯定不会脱离色诱  
房间里的人是朱一龙，没有额外人设  
那所有的行为模式喜欢性格都是按照朱一龙来的  
朱一龙喜欢什么类型的人？

想到这里白宇想摔东西  
昨天打听出来了这家伙打了二十八年光棍  
没问喜欢什么类型的，失策

44.  
搜寻着这三年相处下来的记忆  
白宇觉得投其所好这个选项好像不太有用  
但是他还是换了一身无害软萌的服装——粉色毛衣白色裤子白色球鞋  
平时的朱一龙对谁都很和善  
但是他很喜欢动物  
可能对无害的东西戒备心会弱一些

至于道具  
白宇虽然战斗力比其他同期生强  
但他知道自己打不过朱一龙的  
一副手铐明晃晃地摆在特别显眼的位置  
白宇打了个寒碜，想像到了自己想扣住朱一龙结果自己被扣的情景  
果断放弃了所有武力型的工具

45.  
时间差不多了  
白宇开门进了房间

朱一龙坐在书桌前看书  
听到声音转过身  
看到了穿的粉嫩粉嫩的白宇  
还是有点看呆的

“朱老师，这身好看吗？”

白宇看到朱一龙的反应知道这次服装可能选对了  
未知的才是惊喜

46.  
“很可爱，很适合你。”

朱一龙喝了口水。

白宇其实无所谓这次考核成功失败的  
昨天他想好了

他要追朱一龙

47.  
毕业了可能就没机会朝夕相处了  
然后朱一龙可能会有新的学生了  
万一被别人先下手为强了呢  
如果朱一龙现在答应我了  
那我干嘛要等我混出息了再回来追他  
浪费几年美好时光万一错过了呢  
要是他现在不答应我就慢慢磨  
一直追 追到他和其他人在一起了我再放弃

48.  
“龙哥。”

“嗯。”

“你现在的身份是什么啊？考官？有剧本的npc？”

“我就是一个二十八岁的单身男青年，职业大学教授，实际上是特工。  
你把我所有和学校和考试的身份都抛掉，现在开始，我不是你的老师，也不是你的考官。  
我只是我自己。”

49.  
“那你可以和我在一起吗？”

“你认真的吗？”

“我喜欢你。是实话，不是为了考核。”

“小机灵鬼，想套路我啊？”

“你不信啊，那我用实际行动来证明给你看。”

50.  
这次换白宇把朱一龙给推倒了

朱一龙的嘴被白宇堵住了  
用一个炽热的舌吻  
白宇将手从朱一龙的衣服下摆伸了进去  
四处点火

唇齿分离的时候唾液拉出了丝  
白宇用朱一龙之前教他的方式刺激着他  
唇，耳，脖子，喉结，乳头，腹部，肚脐  
白宇一点点的吻舔着攻陷着这些区域

朱一龙被白宇脱光了  
脱下朱一龙内裤的时候  
白宇看到勃起的阴茎愣神了一秒钟

51.  
白宇决定追朱一龙的时候就想过先上车后补票的操作  
他也的确是准备这么做的  
但是朱一龙那玩意尺寸咋这么大呢？  
不过愣神一秒钟后白宇还是决定豁出去了  
毕竟昨天找了那么如何帮人口的教程

“哥哥，我是认真的。  
你不信我用行动证明。”

白宇一口含住了朱一龙的阴茎  
只吞进了一个龟头，湿滑的舌头在马眼上打转

性器被温热的小口包容着，灵巧的舌头不停地挑逗着顶端的敏感点  
白宇很适合口交  
嘴唇饱满色泽鲜红，含着阴茎的样子让朱一龙浑身血液都冲向下半身  
他凭借残存的理智挣扎着起了身想推开白宇

52.  
“哥哥还有力气推开我啊，看来我技术还是不太行。”

白宇放下了嘴上的活，跨坐在朱一龙身上直勾勾着看着他的双眸  
尴尬无措  
还真不是老司机啊，早知道第一天就撩回去了  
不过现在也来得及  
白宇一手握着朱一龙的阴茎  
张嘴就管朱一龙的嘴吧上凑  
极致缠绵的吻

“朱一龙，我喜欢你。”  
“你也喜欢我对吗？”  
“不然为什么硬了？反应这么大？”  
“第一天的时候不是装得很坦荡啊？”  
“我没套路你，我真的想要你。”  
“我打飞机都想着你。”  
“你喜欢我对吧，那天回去有没有自己动手？”  
“自己撸的时候想有想着我吗？”  
……

53.  
白宇将朱一龙的阴茎吞入大半  
嘴巴塞得满满当当  
口腔内含不住的的液体不停地往外流滴落在了耻毛上  
白宇一边吞吐着朱一龙的性器，一边用手握紧没有被照顾到的根部  
嘴角不停地渗出诞液  
白宇努力让自己的牙不嗑到朱一龙的性器  
让阴茎在红肿的小嘴中进进出出还发出了啧啧作响的声音  
他加快了吞吐的幅度和速度  
龟头滑动到唇边用用力的往咽喉冲撞去  
强忍着口腔含着异物的呕吐感  
眼角还是泛起了红

54.  
朱一龙享受着性器被温暖紧致的小嘴服务的快感  
视觉上遭受着狰狞不堪的阴茎被在他心中干净明亮的少年吮吸着的冲击  
快感一层层堆叠终于在脑海中炸成了烟花  
要射了  
他想抽出自己的性器

但白宇死死地咬住朱一龙的阴茎  
粘稠的精液直接涌进白宇的口腔  
白宇强忍着难受双唇却紧紧箍住龟头

射精时被人紧紧包裹着的快感比往常更甚  
舒爽地朱一龙头皮发麻气息紊乱

55.  
快感退去朱一龙回过神来才想起刚刚好像射在了白宇的嘴里

“吐出来，脏。”

朱一龙一把将白宇拉过来  
拎着他用手强行撬开他的嘴

已经吞下去了  
嘴巴里面只有残留的精液味道

白宇直接含住了朱一龙的手指开始用舌头在指腹上摩擦

56.  
白宇泛红的眼角  
眼里闪烁着情欲却十分的纯粹真挚  
嘴边无意识流下的津液

白宇握着朱一龙的手  
让手指在小嘴里进进出出  
眼神迷离时不时发出一点呻吟

这枚果实可以采摘了

57.  
接下来一切是朱一龙指导的

他抽出自己的手指用一个强势的吻发起了进攻  
一边亲吻一边将两人的位置对掉  
白宇被压在了床上

朱一龙没有脱白宇的衣服  
粉色毛衣和他心心念念了3年的男孩再再般配不过了  
他直接撩起毛衣下摆  
握着白宇的细腰  
直接进攻白宇胸前的两点

58.  
朱一龙不知道白宇什么时候喜欢上自己的  
他那天汇报完任务从基地准备离开  
离校门口还有百来米  
瞥见了这个在阳光下散发着光芒的青春少男

一见钟情

他从来不相信这些  
但是他心动了  
没有犹豫地他跟了上去

那天是新生报到  
白宇报道完离开  
朱一龙和对接的人员问清楚了白宇的信息  
并主动申请做他的导师

59.  
虽然朱一龙是金牌特工  
但是他并没有兼职成为导师的兴趣  
之前也拒绝了领导多次的提议

所以朱一龙主动申请成为新生的导师  
学院领导自然是开心的不得了  
痛痛快快地批准了

朱一龙将白宇的白色裤子脱了下来  
内裤也扒了

又见面了  
小兄弟

60.  
床头柜里翻出一瓶润滑剂  
倒了足量的份在手中

白宇双腿被朱一龙掰开  
后穴暴露在朱一龙的眼里  
润滑剂被抹在了那处与周遭  
借着手指在外部摩擦

“进去会有点疼，我尽量小心点。”

白宇不知道为什么事情会发展到这一步  
他虽然疯狂补了课但是他原本设想的自己才是上位者  
不过都到这一步了，上下也没那么所谓了  
先把关系落实了

61.  
朱一龙将润滑剂糊满了双手  
试探地用食指破开后穴  
很紧，朱一龙怕伤到白宇所以进入得非常缓慢  
内壁紧紧咬着手指

“放松点，别太紧张。”

白宇平复着自己  
慢慢地放松着自己的肌肉

没那么紧绷后朱一龙开始缓缓地抽动  
次数多了后内里也开始稍微顺滑了一些  
手指进出没那么困难了  
朱一龙再往手上补了些润滑剂将手指加到了两根

62.  
平时的体能训练和一些危险的实战演练白宇经常挂彩  
所以对疼痛的忍耐力也相对较好一些  
手指在体内进进出出，暂时没什么快感但也并不是特别难受

朱一龙又将手指加到了3根  
从单纯的抽动变成了四处挤压的搅动

他在找前列腺  
没有快感的交合是很痛苦的  
朱一龙不想只有单方面的舒爽  
手指在甬道四处挤压  
不知道试了多久  
白宇突然发出了一声呻吟  
找到了

63.  
朱一龙反复地进攻那一处  
白宇则咬住了自己的嘴让自己不至于失神发出淫荡的叫声  
前列腺被触碰的快感在白宇的大脑中累积  
后穴强烈的想要被填满被肏弄

白宇伸手握住朱一龙的性器

“哥哥进来好不好，我想要它。”

白宇眼里泛着情动的雾气  
是刚刚疼痛与享受堆叠在一起泪腺分泌出的液体  
泛红的眼角和咬着的下嘴唇  
朱一龙将手指拔出  
用嘴撕开了一个套飞快套好  
握着涨红的阴茎在白宇的后穴门口试探

64.  
“白宇，我爱你。”

朱一龙吐出了这五个字后  
将阴茎一插到底

白宇疼得手抓着床单  
随后他的一只手被朱一龙握住变成了十指紧扣  
朱一龙完全进去后没有动  
身子前倾一手扣着白宇的五指另一手托着白宇的腿  
然后向身下那个刚刚完全属于自己的人讨了个吻

65.  
痛感渐渐淡下去  
白宇的身体也慢慢放松下来  
朱一龙开始缓缓地抽动  
甬道也慢慢适应了体内性器的冲撞

幅度渐渐大了起来  
凭着刚刚手指头的记忆去找寻前列腺的位置  
没多久就找到了  
他卖力地顶弄那处敏感  
撞一下能听到白宇强忍着却仍旧发出的呜咽

白宇想伸手去安抚身前的小兄弟  
好舒服好想射出来

66.  
“不准自己动手。”

朱一龙握着白宇的脚踝将那只脚高举  
阴茎大开大合地肏弄着白宇的后穴  
次次冲击的顶在前列腺上

快感越累越高  
但是少了前面的刺激白宇就是射不出来

“哥哥，求你了，我好想射。”

身下的人上身粉色毛衣随着抽插一摆一摆  
赤裸的下半身  
囊袋和阴茎也随之晃动  
一副春光旖旎

“小白，我爱你。”  
“我第一眼见你就喜欢你。”  
“那天我好想直接把你办了。”  
“我自己动手的时候也在肖想你。”  
“你真好看。”  
“被我肏的时候更好看。”  
……

67.  
朱一龙的骚话说的白宇羞耻心爆表  
两个人快去的时候  
唇齿又纠缠在了一起

朱一龙的精液全射在了避孕套上  
白宇的则泄在了自己和朱一龙身上

高潮过后两个人依偎在一起  
白宇索性自己脱了毛衣  
183cm的大高个缩在朱一龙的怀里却只有那个小小一只

68.  
“小白，你这门课过了。密码是520408。”

“你还是不信我啊！朱一龙，我爱你。”

“我信，我也爱你。从今天起你是我的了，下周毕业考试哦，通过了你就是正式特工了。”

“我会努力一次过的！”

“不过就让我再给你上一年课。”

“好像也不错。你怎么又硬了？”

“再来一次好不好？”

……

69.  
白宇顺利通过了毕业考试，成为了正式的特工。

70.  
毕业当天，朱一龙和他求婚了。

80.  
白宇答应了。

81.  
然后他们俩就成了夫夫档，所有任务都是一起执行的那种。  
为了避免自己男人出任务被人拱了，还是双人一起执行任务比较保险。

82.  
当然朱一龙也辞去了导师的工作，白宇都到手了还当啥老师啊。

83.  
很久很久后的某天  
白宇才知道，色诱这门课其实是门理论课，压根没有实战演练。

Fin


End file.
